


Покорми своих монстров

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2015 [2]
Category: Doom (2005), Dredd (2012), Judge Dredd (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Monsters, Parallel Universes, dark!John Grimm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дредд попал в параллельную вселенную. Отстойное местечко, а уж ему-то есть с чем сравнивать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покорми своих монстров

**Author's Note:**

> AU и OOC, пафос и мясо, микс фильмов и комиксов.

Именно в тот момент, когда понимаешь, что происходящая вокруг чертовщина становится рутиной, остро осознаешь, насколько глубоко тебя затянуло в воронку мира Мега-Сити 1.

Из этой воронки Дредд выныривает уже в другом мире, ничуть не лучше предыдущего, а то и гораздо хуже. Вокруг – сплетение из коридоров и запертых комнат, забрызганных кровью вентиляционных шахт, которые словно дают понять, что будет, если попытаться сбежать. Замкнутые пространства – в каком-то смысле знакомое зло, и Дредд не колеблется ни секунды, ставя Законник на смертельный режим. Идя по мертвецки тихим коридорам, где единственные звуки – это звуки собственных осторожных шагов и кое-где капающей воды, Дредд чувствует себя будто мышь в лабиринте. Его не покидает ощущение, что где-то сверху за ним наблюдает автор этого тупого эксперимента, хозяин маленького грязного параллельного мирка, а сам Дредд движется вслепую – прямиком в мышеловку на аромат сыра, которого толком и не почувствуешь за запахом крови.

Дредд ориентируется по трупам, как по звездам, чьи-то оторванные руки становятся его компасной стрелкой, которая всегда указывает на север. Чем дальше он заходит, тем больше трупов становится – они валяются под ногами, как подношение несуществующим богам, вывернутые наизнанку, переломанные, пережеванные, почти переваренные. Повсюду ошметки мяса, изредка – сточенные когти и острые клыки, и всё это под соусом неприятной на вид и отвратительной на запах слизи. Ничто из этих останков не принадлежит человеку, машинально отмечает про себя Дредд, словно делает мысленный доклад для контрольного центра Дворца справедливости. Здесь нет людей, только монстры, блюющие другими монстрами. К сожалению, сюда не вызовешь бригаду чистильщиков, чтобы убрали беспорядок.

Дорога из кровавых мертвых чудовищ приводит Дредда к чудовищам живым. Такое впечатление, что куда бы он ни пошел, всё равно бы оказался здесь, в этом помещении, кишащем разожравшимися уродцами, которые, кажется, не могут решить – наелись они или хотят еще. Куда там мутантам, которые всю свою жизнь провели в пустыне у стен Мега-Сити 1, куда там старому миру, сплошной передвижной кунсткамере, где трехглазые, восьмирукие, двуглавые психи – это нормальное зрелище.

Бой двух чудовищ посреди комнаты чем-то напоминает гладиаторский. У одного кровь течет прямо из пасти, у второго – кровоточит бок. Они друг другу – и хлеб, и зрелища одновременно, удовлетворение единственных двух инстинктов, которые у них остались: есть и убивать. 

Дредд решает немного понаблюдать. Здравый смысл подсказывает, что у него все шансы превратиться в корм, если не вовремя обнаружит свое присутствие. Стоит осторожно рассчитать запас патронов – кто знает, сколько тут этих тварей.

Сжимая в руке Законник, Дредд замирает на месте, рассмотрев человеческий силуэт среди этой своры агрессивных уродов. Взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять: не жертва, а заводила. Дредд не видит его лица, да ему и не нужно. Этот человек восседает на полу, словно на троне, и монстры тянутся к нему, как к сильнейшему из сильных, рвут за него глотки и наверняка поджидают момент, когда смогут разорвать глотку ему самому. 

Один из монстров ест мясо из его рук, у ног у него охотничий нож, на обнаженном предплечье – всё еще свежая рана. Ни один из окруживших его проглотов в жизни не наестся подобной мелочью, но, как умелый крысолов, этот человек кормит зверушек своей плотью не ради утоления их голода, а в качестве поощрения.

Хруст костей и громкое чавканье – победитель схватки только что определился и теперь меланхолично жует сухожилия с толстой шеи противника. Полностью отгрызть ему голову только вот не успевает: промеж мелких мутных глаз прилетает охотничий нож хозяина.

Проигравшему – смерть, и победителю тоже. Приговор на месте.

Твари послушно расступаются, будто улавливают чей-то мысленный приказ, и наконец-то обзору Дредда больше ничего не мешает. Палец уверенно ложится на курок: Дредд знает, что его присутствие – уже не тайна, а может, и не было ею с самого начала.

– Привет, – дружелюбно машет ему предводитель монстров, – я давно тебя заметил.

У него лицо точь-в-точь как у Дредда, кровь на правой щеке и голодная улыбка живого мертвеца. Он говорит:

– Меня зовут Судья Смерть.

До выстрела взрывными снарядами остается две секунды.


End file.
